Various timing and other issues can limit the suitability of an electromagnetic radiation source, such as a laser, for a given application. For example, in certain sources a plurality of different optical frequencies are emitted from a given source over time as part of a swept laser configuration. Different types of swept lasers can be used as part of an optical coherence tomography system. In some instances, overcoming the limitations of a given source is important to being able to collect useable optical coherence data with respect to a sample. One such limitation is that when a source is swept periodically at a given sweep frequency using a tunable filter element, challenges arise relating to synchronizing the tunable filter element with other events. Synchronization difficulties can occur because of various dispersion effects such as those caused by optical fibers. In addition, synchronization difficulties can also occur because of various optical frequency shifts induced by components in the laser.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved sources, optical coherence tomography systems, and components of the foregoing to address various limitations and problems due to dispersion and other effects.